


Morning, Baby

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cuddles, Destiel NSFW, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Top Cas, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt Fill: I need all of the lazy morning sex with bottom!dean top!cas please and seriously thank you!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Baby

Dean groaned softly as he opened his eyes, slowly shifting his body into a more comfortable position while trying not to wake Castiel up. The two were draped on top of each other, sticky with sweat and sheets tangled around them both. While his close proximity to the ex-angel made Dean very happy, it also made getting up to go to the bathroom a real challenge, and Dean huffed out an annoyed breath when he found that he could not squirm out from underneath Cas’s sleeping body.

“Cas.” Dean whispered, his voice rough from sleep. Castiel moaned sleepily, cracking one blue eye open and glaring up at Dean.

“What?” He asked, propping himself up a bit so that he could look Dean in the eye. Cas was quite a sight in the morning, with his crazy sex-hair and his dark stubble, and Dean couldn’t help but blush when he found himself under Cas’s stare.

“I have to pee, baby.” He said. Cas sighed and rolled over, allowing Dean to get up and use the restroom. Dean smiled and leaned over the bed, pecking Cas on the lips before he ran off to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. When he returned to the bedroom he laid back down in bed beside Cas, who shuffled closer to him and cuddled into his side, kissing him. He smiled against his lips.

“Minty.” He commented as he pulled away, running his hands up and down Dean’s bare chest. Dean smiled.

“Yeah, I brushed my teeth.” Dean said with a grin. Cas hummed and leaned in, kissing Dean again and pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss, feeling Cas slide his legs between Dean’s thighs and drape himself over the hunter’s body. Dean gasped and reached around, his fingers clawing at Cas’s back as the two men began to grind against each other.

Dean’s breathing became harsh and he tipped his head back, giving Castiel easy access to the fair skin of his neck. He moaned aloud when he felt Cas sucking and biting the skin there, leaving a dark hickey that Sam was sure to make fun of later. But right now, Dean couldn’t really bring himself to care. Right now all he could think about was getting Cas inside of him- pronto.

“Fuck, Cas…” He gasped as Cas began to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down his collar bone and towards his chest. Dean hissed when Castiel took one of his nipples into his mouth, flicking at the sensitive bud with his tongue over and over again until Dean was writhing underneath him, his hard cock throbbing in his boxer shorts. That was when he switched to Dean’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he had given the first.

Only when Dean was crying out, bucking his hips into the air and begging for Cas to fuck him did Castiel relent. He left Dean’s nipples alone, kissing his way back up Dean chest and neck until he found his lips. He captured Dean’s lips in his own, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth and claiming it as his own as he reached over the side of the bed, fumbling for the lube in the top drawer of their nightstand.

Once he found it he rolled over, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He tossed the lube to the side and sat up, instructing Dean to roll over onto his stomach. Dean did so, craning his neck to watch as Cas slowly crawled over to him, placing a hand on the small of the hunter’s back as he slowly pushed a single finger into his ass. Dean moaned, burying his face in the pillows as he felt Cas begin to move his fingers in and out.

Dean was still pretty stretched out from the night before, when Cas had fucked him into the mattress and they had both fallen asleep on top of each other, so it only took a few minutes for Dean to be ready. He whimpered desperately as Cas withdrew his fingers from his ass, and Cas chuckled, shuffling in between Dean’s legs and lining his cock up with Dean’s entrance.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Cas murmured as he draped himself over Dean’s back, kissing his shoulder blades as he slowly eased into the hunter’s tight ass. Dean groaned into his pillow, rocking his hips a bit and whimpering desperately as Cas bottomed out inside of him.

“Cas…” He gasped. Castiel grunted in response and began to thrust his hips back and forth, his cock slamming deep inside of Dean. Every couple of thrusts Cas would hit Dean’s prostate, and he could tell when he hit it because of the way that Dean clenched down around him, gasping Cas’s name into the pillow.

They fucked slowly, lazily, Cas laying soft, wet kisses to Dean’s upper back as Dean moaned into his pillow, pushing back against Cas’s every thrust. When Cas came it was with a hoarse cry, and he bit into Dean’s shoulder, spurring the hunter’s own orgasm.

Cas slipped out of Dean wet, well-used hole and flopped down onto the bed beside him, smiling over at the hunter. Dean smiled back and slowly crawled over to Cas, pressing his face into the ex-angel’s chest.

“That was really good.” He whispered. Cas smiled and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, it was.” He agreed. Then they fell back asleep, tangled together and covered in each other’s cum, but happy as can be.


End file.
